Talk:Angelita (Character)/@comment-38848795-20190909131952
Every word Angelita said in the movie. (dont mind me im just bored) - on the bus I can’t believe we have to do this. I hope so, but at least we have each other. Real mature. It’s okay, just ignore them. Just plastic assholes. on the bus Cmon! Get Up! What are you doing? It's so much better up here.Mmmm neh. I agree, its just another part of life. Wait a second, where is everybody? I love it! What even was that? 222. 223. 222. Sorry Ms.Daphne Class Fight I'm over here. Can you hear me? I'm trying to follow your voice. There you are. I don't know. I'm kind of sleepy though. Who drew this? Well what are you gonna do? You gotta defend yourself. Hold it together girl. We are capable of doing whatever we want. Remmember? Do you really think we'd have this these abilities if we weren't supposed to use them? Well, i don't know. Why don't you call your mom and ask her what she thinks you should do? Mmhmm. We'll see. Watch out! Office Wait! Why are you leaving us here? Oh no, I'm gonna be late for class. True. The same. I do. I think it's coming from over here. Should we check it out? One, two, three! Woah. Hello. You all look ravishing. Okay, see you later. Bye. Club Ooh yeah. Did you guys know there are actually two holes down there? No, i mean in your vagina. There are two seperate hole. Mmhmm. Yeah theres your Urethra and vagina. I swear i just saw it. Shortcake Hey. Ahh, i feel so sick. Like, this is the worst stomach pain i've ever experienced. Ugh, why right now!? No. Yes! What do i do now? Mmphm. Yeah. Yeah, i'm almost done. That'd be great, yeahh. Empathize with me hear a little. Ok. Umm. Just whipped a little something up. What? I wasn't going to walk around looking like i sat in raspberries all day. You guys. I don't know how long i can go using this toilet paper method. It's so annoying. It keeps moving around down there. Thank the goddess. Friends Hi. Is she- Hmm. Hmmm? Pretty sure that's how food fights go down. She's leaving with Kelly. Let's go after them. Juice Crybaby, over here. Post-Detention Set this place on fire? I agree. Fire is too cliche. Pet We should be fine. Oh, for sure. We've probably had hundreds of of lives together. Yeah, or we could've been conjoined twins. That would explain alot. I know, and noone gives her any credit. Wow. School Sweethearts It'll be fine. Tonight's the night. Don't you wanna fuck off now? ugh. What?! Being selfish. Wait! Recess What's happening? Where is she? Crybaby where are you? Post-Recess She's safe. No. Pinch me i'm dreaming. Ow. il y a du sang partout. There's blood everywhere. I don't really know french. Its just something i picked up as a kid. Had a french nanny. Guys, come on! Are you coming?